MacAonair/Roleplay
Here roleplay for the wolves in the MacAonair Clan. RolePlay Mayla and Aulus followed the clan back to the camp. Mayla couldn't wait to sleep. She had been up all night. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 17:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) A pale gray she-wolf named Xeria stumbed into camp and collasped from her wounds. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 23:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Mayla saw Xeria collapse. She rushed over, and pressed moss onto the wounds, slowing the blood flow. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 02:22, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Xeria inhaled deeply and spoke. "I'm Xeria, a lone wolf." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 13:32, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "My name's Mayla. How were you wounded?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 14:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "I was minding my own business, eating a hare, when a grizzly bear came crashing through the bushes, and...and..." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 19:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "You got injured." Mayla sighed. "I know a few healing herbs." she padded toward a bush, and started tearing away a few leaves. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:28, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa walked in the camp, having taken the rear as the clan had came back to camp. He noticed Xeria and padded up, tearing off a few more leaves for Mayla, not needing an explanation. Mayla nodded a thanks to Mabaa, for her mouth was stuffed with leaves. She chewed the leaves, and then covered the scratches with it. "Keep it on there, and don't lick it off. If you need more, just grab one of those leaves from that bush, chew and apply it." ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:45, July 28, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you," Xeria said, and stood up. "May I join your clan?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 19:01, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Enum overheard their conversation, "How can we trust you?" Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Uh..." Xeria thought about that. What could she say? How could she prove it? "Give me a trial period." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 01:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Aulus glared at Enum and bunched up his muscles. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 01:56, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa looks at Xeria. "Give her a shot." "Okay, I'll let her try," Enum said. He padded back into his den and whispered in Broekk's ear. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Mayla glanced at Aulus, her eyes soft. She helped Xeria over to an unused cave, and then she padded over to Aulus, nuzzling him.☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 09:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Xeria was relieved to be in a den, a clan. Life had been tough being a lone wolf. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 12:03, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa went to Xeria's den. "Don't mind Enum, our cheiftan, he's just always a grouch." he says. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhuasted. I'm going back to my den; you want to come?" Mayla asked Aulus. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 19:36, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Aulus stared into her eyes for a long moment, which seemed like forever. He nodded and followed her with a content smile on snout. He was happy, and thats all he cared about. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 01:45, July 31, 2013 (UTC) "Okay," Xeria said. "My dad was a grouch, too. I'm used to it." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:37, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Mayla padded into the den, and curled up on a caribou pelt, feeling exhausted. ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:32, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Aulus smiled at her and plopped down int he dirt, feeling quite tired himself. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 01:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Mayla shifted a bit, indicating at some room on the pelt. "Sleep there, if you want. It beats sleeping in the dirt."☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 01:45, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Aulus glanced up at her and walked over, laying next to her. He wrapped his tail around her and plopped his large head into the pelt. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 01:50, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Xeria fell asleep and had a dream of chasing a hare. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 11:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Mayla rested her head on her paws, and closed her eyes, feeling sleep wash over her. Mabaa walked around camp, bored. Enum went to sleep, while Broekk watched Mabaa walk around. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Mabaa kept an eye on Enum and Broekk, still not trusting the cheiftan. Mayla woke, and left Aulus to sleep. She padded back to the main camp, and sat down beside Mabaa. "You don't trust Enum yet either, do you?"☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 16:39, August 6, 2013 (UTC) "I don't think anyone trusts him, and I'm scared for Broekk." said Mabaa Aulus awoke soon after and padded towards Enum. "May me and Mayla take Broekk hunting?" ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 01:02, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Enum said yes and whispered into Broekk's ear again. She nodded. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Aulus took Broekk behind a bush, away from Enum. "What did he tell you?" He asked softly. ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 01:21, August 7, 2013 (UTC) "N-nothing," Broekk said. Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png "Broekk, please." Aulus's eyes grew sad and dull. "I need to know." ☼We are the crazy people☼~Ke$ha 01:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Broekk sighed and said, "He told me that he had spotted a lot of caribou up north of the territory." Peanut Butter Sandwich http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png Mabaa followed Mayla Aulus and Broekk. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay Ma Mayla wasn't sure if she believed Broekk. "Well, we're here if you ever want to tell us anything." She glanced at Aulus, and tried to sound bright. "How about be some hunting? Shall we see if those caribou are unwary today?" She then saw Mabaa. "Hi, Mabaa! Do you want to join the hunt?" ☯☮Sorrel. That's the name.♫ Ignite the light...☔ 13:43, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Enum sighed softly and went into his den. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Mayla trotted alongside Aulus, Mabaa and Broekk. One caribou seemed to be walking with a limp. They were on a trail, studying the tracks for old, weak or injured caribou to hunt.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 05:00, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Aulus licked Mayla on the ear and raised his tail for the hunting party to stop. He averted his ears forward and stepped towards a fresh caribou track. The back left leg only left a small press in the dirt, meaning the caribou was limbing. Aulus also detected blood, coming from the prey's side, probaly attacked by coyotes. "Mayla, go scout ahead and tell me if you see anything." He ordered. CITY LIGHTS 17:10, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Mayla ran ahead in graceful strides, and slowed at a hill. Slowly, she peered over it. The caribou herd grazed, unaware that they were being watched. She eyed a small buck. His back leg had a nasty looking gash and was not touching the grass, and there was a series of claw marks on his side. Over the scent of caribou Mayla detected coyote. She ran back to the group to report. "The injured one is a small buck, standing a good dozen or so metres away from the herd. He should be easy to get."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 17:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Great, Mayla, you lead and me and Mabaa will flank you. Broekk, stay behind Mayla ok?" He whispered. CITY LIGHTS 17:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) "Let's go." Mayla said, standing between Aulus and Mabaa.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 17:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) The group returned from their hunt. --- Aulus nosed Mayla. CITY LIGHTS 01:42, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, Aulus?" Mayla had been so tired lately, and she was eating more. ☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:46, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Aulus sat down. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. CITY LIGHTS 01:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine." Mayla panted, sitting down as the others padded out of sight. "Just tired, recently."☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Mabaa walked up to Aulus and Mayla and nodded in greeting. Wolfeh "Look at the star's, look how they shine for you. And all the things you do." -Yellow, by Coldplay 01:58, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Hello." Mayla rasped, her eyelids feeling droopy.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 01:59, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Broekk followed Mabaa, noticing Enum watching. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "I don't know what's wrong with me lately." Mayla yawned.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Mayla, are you pregnant." Aulus awkwardly shifted. CITY LIGHTS 02:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Mayla blinked. Could it be true...? I've always wanted to be a mum... She got up, and trudged over to a lake edge, and stared at herself. Her stomach had grown, enlarged and become rounder. As if to confirm, she felt a tiny movement inside her, of one of the pups moving. She was silent.☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:13, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Oh! I can get along with them!" Broekk said. She looked at Mayla's stomach. "Did you eat the pups?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Aulus chuckled a bit. "No." He laughed and nuzzled Mayla. So.. I'm going to be a father? CITY LIGHTS 02:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "What?" Mayla was horrifyed. "Why in the name of Lupus would I do that?" she then realized Broekk's mistake. "They have to grow inside me to be born, Broekk!"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:24, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "Eww, so are they like a plant? Am I a plant? Are we all plants?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png "No, Broekk! You were one once. It starts when - er, well, they're not even visible at first but then they grow in the stomach. I don't know what it's called, maybe an owls scientist would - anyway, they'll be born... I don't know, few moons?"☮Sorrel♫ bunch of randomness :p☯☔ 02:29, October 5, 2013 (UTC) "I hope they're born soon!" Broekk jumped. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png Category:Roleplay